Teen Wolf: Dethan 3B
by Moonking103
Summary: This is Teen Wolf 3x16 and the thoughts and ideas that you didn't see on TV, but now you can somewhat understand.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Wolf**

**Galvanize **

**3x15**

In the bright sunshine of Beacon Hills, Danny was on the verge of moving on with his life (or better yet his relationship). Ethan had been far from sight and far from any communications when you wonder about this boy. Now, if we where to think how long it's been since these two love birds been apart lets count. Danny was filled with wonder and confusion and had been over boiled with his waiting. When he and Danny held each other's hand, Danny did not think that would be it; that Ethan would vanish the next day.

Presently, Lydia was seeing Aiden, and somehow she knew where he was during the coyote incident, but sweet, crazy Lydia hadn't seen Aiden for two weeks, but for Danny and Ethan it was four (not counting the two weeks since the coyote in the school which would make it six weeks: A month and a week).

Danny was worried for Ethan and his well being, and what he was up to, but as that time pasted, and as those delicious memories became nothing but memories a cold vulnerability upon him. Apart from his friends, he felt within and without, not knowing, but quietly wondering. What was he doing? Not knowing blinded his thoughts and his heart, only leaving the heat of hormonal needs. And to Danny it was satisfying, but not fulfilling. It was in the brink of nowhere a familiar face of his distant past crept from the shadow of callous high school children was no one other than Danny's Ex (Mr. No Name himself).

Smiled the boy did as he dropped little hints of flirtatious gestures, and to Danny he so weak in the knees jumped to those affections. However, it was nothing more, for Danny himself and his ex they were nothing but satisfiers for each other; a stress reliever. A moment of weakness that set it, a need to escape the confusion, the blindness of distant loved one.

Meanwhile, Ethan and Aiden were arriving to the school. Worries of heated enemies pestered at the twins, leaving them a little on edge. Although, they hope to smooth that edge with reconciliation with Scott himself, but a worry ate at them from their past actions. Arriving at the school so patiently and swift, the twins remove themselves from their motorcycles. Scott looked with a state of confusion.

"You back in school?" asked Scott.

"No," said Ethan, "just to talk."

"Ah!" exclaimed Stiles, swaggering with bouncy step. "That's kind of a change of pace for you guys. Where you usually just hurting, maiming, killing."

"You need a pack," said Aiden. "We need an alpha."

"Yeah," moaned Stiles. "Absolutely not. That's hilarious though."

"You came to us for help and we helped," said Ethan.

"You beat his face into a bloody pulp. That's not helping. In my opinion, that's actually more counterproductive."

"Why would I say yes?" said Scott.

"We add strength. We'll make you more powerful," explained Aiden. "There's no reason to say no."

Stiles wildly rolled his eyes.

"I can think of one," said Isaac swaggering forward. "Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact I don't know why we are not impaling them right now."

Mustering up his rage Aiden quietly remembered what Deucalion told him about Isaac's background. When Isaac became a werewolf he not only attacked Stiles (Scott's best friend), Scott himself (for Derek's orders), Allison (when she tried to protect Lydia), and he tried to kill Lydia as well with false information. Aiden couldn't quite see how Scott trusted some overbearing werewolf who not only oversteps his welcome, but tries to come off as some saint; he also couldn't understand the normal teenage boy (Stiles) who keeps speaking for Scott. All these things overlooked sent Aiden slight over the edge. Flaring his dark brown eyes into a cold steel blue, he protruded his sharp fangs at Isaac menacingly with a grunted gesture, and saying, "You wanna try."

Aiden and Isaac took a step toward each other, but not too close for Scott had took Isaac's wrist, pulling him back.

"Hey sorry, but they don't trust you," said Scott, "…and neither do I."

With heated end between the group, Scott, Stiles, and Isaac had begin walking to their classes. However, not without Isaac given the twins a clever look of "Not gonna happen" as he walked between them.

"What now?" asked Ethan.

Aiden stepped for a moment with searching eyes; he stopped, looking over to the school sign. He smiled with a smart idea.

"No," said Ethan, for he knew his brother was onto something he wasn't having. "No way."

"We never finished."

"And we don't have to—"

"What if I want to?"

"You—you seriously want to go back to high school! Is this about Lydia?"

"This is about getting Scott to change his mind. We're not just betas anymore we're omegas—the _bitches_, remember? And when everyone we screwed over finds out we don't have a pack anymore, what do think is gonna happen..? We're dead on our own."

"Dead is still better than being back in high school," he breathed. "I'm not doing it. No way…"

As Ethan was about to walk away with his mind made up, he searched his brother's eyes with a small agitation growing within him. Aiden said nothing as he looked at him and back to his secret bait for his brother.

"What?" Ethan retorted.

He whirled his head around, and to his surprise but to his delight, he saw Danny sitting on the bench with a smile he once upon a time kept a close eye on. Although a slight jealous pinched his heart as he quickly turned his head back around with a quick decision already made on the tip of his tongue; he said "I'm not taking math."

"I'll take it for you," Aiden replied smartly.

Ethan gave one more look at Danny and he was sure this was what he was coming back for. Although a slight nervous edge sat within his thoughts: What would their first interaction be for his return?

Later in class, Danny sat quietly in his sit, wondering where Coach was—

"SON OF A BITCH!" Coach screamed. He stormed through the door yelling, "Mischief Night! Devil's Night! I don't care what you call it! You little punks are evil. You thinks it's funny every Halloween my house gets egged! A man's house is supposed to be his castle!" Coach smashes a book on Scott's desk. "Why'd don't you flick an omelet?!" he turns steadily around to a small present and says, "Oh this? We're gonna do this again? I don't think so."

Coach takes the tiny present and drops it to the ground. Immediately, he stomps hard—

CRUNCH!

Coach Finstock looks shock to the sound of glass shattering beneath his foot. He reaches down to find now a broken mug that said: #1 Coach. He finds a colorful peaceful piece of paper that reads, "Happy Birthday. Love, Greenberg."

Staring straight, Danny sees a flicker of hand gestures motioning around on his side. He looks over to see Lydia flailing the air to nothing. With another flourish of her hand she turns to see him staring deeply with wonder.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"There's a fly," she says.

And Danny again gives her another nervous face of confusion.

_She's so odd_, he thought. _I don't know why I even bother_.

Meanwhile, during a free period the heat was on, and the boiler room was the place for all things scandalous. Danny and his ex were cloaked in the blue shadow, lips connected with wetted kiss. For Danny it didn't feel like it once did, like it had meaning…It was just a kiss; nothing more, nothing less. As they continued so quietly, footsteps lingered around the corner.

Ethan and Aiden shared the blue shadow as they moved through it, listening for anyone nearby. Ethan heard something, but strangely he didn't know if it was what he was searching for or was it what he was _searching_ for (Danny subconsciously).

As Ethan jolted pass the corner and saw the boy he still held quiet feeling for, a new feeling set in, a feeling that inflamed his belly as he saw the other boy. However, Ethan did not attack for the shock on Danny's face was surprise to see he was back.

_Oh sweet Jesus_, Danny thought. _This_ _is not happening—this is not happening_.

"Oh really…?" Ethan said, but the way he uttered it was quite the mystery. Ethan gaped at Danny's face of awe as he stared with deepen thoughts in his eyes.

Aiden so childishly laughed behind his brother's back as he quietly left the scene.

As Danny looked with embarrassment, Ethan looked as a wolf would look at its mate: possessive and mystified. Ethan was mad, but so not much for himself. In this single stare he gave Danny, it sent a signal that many wouldn't be able to recognize so quickly, but this spoke loudly and as proudly saying: (You're mine)….


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Wolf **

**Illuminated **

**3x16**

Listening closely in the locker room, Ethan was getting dress after his lacrosse practice. While buckling his pants he kept a close listen to Danny who was on the phone. His insight on the boy was deeply observed.

"Don't you have portable generators or something?" said Danny on his phone in the locker room. "It's a black light party, it's not like you need—okay…yeah…I get it," Was the last thing he said as he hung up his phone and shut his locker.

_Douche_, Danny thought. _What a douche_.

"Black light party?" said Ethan, catching Danny before he left. He saw the disappointment in his eyes and wondered what was wrong.

"More like canceled party," replied Danny. "The venue I booked want have power for at less another day."

"You need help finding a new place."

"What's the point," Danny replied. "_Nothing_ in town is gonna have power. Thanks anyway." Danny pouted unhappily and walked pass Ethan with a face of defeat.

As Ethan turned, his brother Aiden came to his side with teasing thoughts. "You wanna throw a Halloween party. What's next? You gonna join the Year Book Club."

"Just tryin' to do something nice."

"Why? Who cares?"

Ethan takes a fleeting glance at Danny and says, "He does."

Aiden slightly sniffs.

"You don't get it do you? Scott doesn't care about power; he cares about people. You wanna be a wolf in his pack? Try being a human in high school."

Ethan leaves him with those words of advice and Aiden whirls away.

Later in Biology, Danny scans through his papers in class and studies his revisions for Mrs. Martian study plan. With another curious turn, Aiden looks behind him to find Danny behind with waiting eyes.

"I think I know a place where you can have your party," said Aiden with a cunning motive.

"Where then?" said Danny.

"Talk to me after class, okay? I and my brother can help you."

Later that evening, Ethan and Aiden took Danny to a spacious loft with darken shadows that looked as if it was for some man who didn't have a lot of friends.

"Where did you say the guy was who lived here?" Danny asked Ethan as he was looking through the straighten books.

"He's out of town," said Ethan.

And with another rough jerk from the generator outside Aiden pulled the cord with the generator coming to life with a roaring gurgle, which Aiden stood firmly upright with a thumb up...

Ethan sauntered over to the long bulb that was place narrowly down a column. He flicked the switch from the bottom the bulb, and bulb began to ring throughout the loft with a blaring light illuminating the colors of white and brightly colored hues.

"Oh yeah," said Danny with a cheeky smile.

Ethan looked at Danny, watching the happy smile that lit his face and soul into jubilation. Ethan was happy that he was helping him.

"Well, let's get things set up, shall we?"

The twins nodded with agreement as Ethan alone was eager.

Two hours later, the black light rave was singing with colors, music, blinking lights, and liquor. Ethan was walking through the crowd with drink in hand as he searched for the elated Danny who was standing by a line of painted teens. He was smiling widely with the outcome for which he was pleased.

"Happy!" Ethan shouted over the beating beats from the DJ.

"Very," replied Danny close to Ethan's ear.

"Good! Now it's my time to be happy!" he told him. "This one needs to get painted up," Ethan told the painter girl.

"Face or body?" she asked.

Danny mumbled a little as he looked over to Ethan with a What-You-Think kind of look.

Ethan smiles and quickly looks at Danny from up to down with a saucy grin. He lays down his drink and grabs for the neck-line of Danny's shirt, giving it a great tear, slipping it down the middle, exposing Danny's Hawaiian muscles to the black light.

"Body," says Ethan…

"I need ice!" a girl exclaimed.

"I got it," said Ethan, leaving Danny with a heartwarming smile as he fell into the dancing crowd.

"He's your boyfriend?" the painter girl asked.

"I don't really know what we are exactly," Danny answered. "We are kind of untitled."

_Yeah_, he thought. _Well, I don't know_.

Stripes of pointed symbols Danny was printed with, looking like some warrior of a water tribe. The girl painted carefully and beautifully as well. But as Danny was standing right here a cold essence fell upon, a flicker of darkness etching at the corners of his eyes, and as he went to look for what chilled his lungs there was nothing there. He could've sworn something was, but, there was nothing but the glowing tape pressed against the wall.

"All done!" she said.

Danny looked down to the radiant paint as he said, "Nice."

As the girl walked away he took another troubling look for he could've sworn he felt something.

Half an hour later, Danny secluded himself from the fun for the search of Ethan for he seemed to be missing. Danny wasn't enjoying the party as much as he wanted to consider he has been searching throughout the crowd for Aiden's other face. As he stumbled through the dance crowd he saw a figure for he quickly without thought said, "Ethan?!"

"Aiden," he replied.

"Where's Ethan?" Danny replied.

"I'm looking for him too!"

"I haven't seen him in like half an hour."

Aiden stared from Danny with a look of empty expression as he was lost in thought and awe. As Danny looked at him Danny called Aiden's name for his response, but Aiden didn't answer he worriedly walked in search.

Danny burst through the back door in search of Ethan but instead he finds Lydia lain across the floor trembling. He rushes over to her screaming, "AIDEN, OVER HERE!"

Rushing to her aid, Danny looks with observation as Aiden rushes from behind.

"Lydia, what happen?" Aiden said eagerly. "What happen to her?"

"I don't know—she's freezing. She's practically hypothermic."

"We gotta get her inside—help her!"

They sprinted inside as quickly as they could.

"Over here," Danny exclaimed. "Here's a heating vent!"

Aiden placed her down and wrapped his arms around her near the heat.

"I'll go try to find a blanket," said Danny as he burst back through the crowd.

Later, as Aiden and Danny were warming Lydia back down to her natural state a voice screamed as the music came to an immediate stop.

"GET OUT!"

Aiden and Danny pulled Lydia to her feet as the crowd was running for the door.

"Get her out of here," Aiden ordered Danny to do.

"Go find Scott?" she said, and Danny pulled her away. Danny had not a clue what was going on, but he knew he had to get Lydia to some aid as quick as he could, because her touch alone was as cold as death….


End file.
